1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid coating application instrument for writing or cosmetics, such as, a marking pen, a manicure liquid coating instrument, and more particularly, to a liquid coating instrument having a valve means for controlling the supply of coating liquid, said valve means being located between a coating liquid storage part and a coating liquid application member, together with an improved coating liquid supply control mechanism.
2. Prior Art
With liquid coating instruments known in the prior art, a liquid storage part is directly communicated with a coating member to which coating liquid is supplied when a valve means is opened. Therefore, when the valve stays open too long, the rate of supplying coating liquid to the coating member becomes excessive, or when air stored in the coating liquid storage part is inflated, due to ambient temperature rise, etc., the coating liquid is violently pushed out when the valve is opened while splashing liquid from the coating member. These defects were associated with conventional liquid coating instruments known in the prior art.